The Canadian Frontier-Tales of Some Jaegers
by Dr. MeeM Ph.D. Mad Science
Summary: The four top rangers of the PPDC fight valiantly on the Canadian front, but how will they cope after the destruction of a Mark-II and the death of two of the group? And later, a lot of dead rangers and Jaegers come back? RATED T FOR CUSSING AND SWEARS. New Chance style Fic.
1. Chapter 1:Two Yes, Two

_Chapter 1: Two… Yes, Two._

March 1, 2020. Vancouver Shatterdome, Canada.

Rudy and Kevin Spinz, brothers, were still sleeping when they were called to action. "Two Category-Three Kaiju, codenamed Shellface and Hubo off the shoreline of Vancouver." The calm voice informed them. "Kevin, wake up! Two big fat Kaiju are off the shoreline! Let's go!" Rudy yelled in Kevin's ear, attempting to wake him up. "Geez, man! I'm already awake! Let's go!" Kevin yelled back, putting on his jacket. The two head down to the drivesuit room, where they are fitted by the technicians and the helped into the Conn-Pod. Ontarian Pride was one of the first Mark-4 Jaegers, with a tesla fist, a unique Conn-Pod, a Sting Blade and is the first Jaeger to feature a chest anti-Kaiju missile launcher. Quickly enough, the Spinz brothers get deployed. They spot another Jaeger, Northern Spirit on their right. They were two out of the three Canadian Jaegers, which were all stationed at Vancouver. "Good to have you guys with us!" Came Kyle Horace's voice over the LOCCENT. "Yup!" Matthew Horace responded, waving with the Jaeger's arm. Northern Spirit was the last T-90, contrary to popular belief that Cherno Alpha was. It had a Chest Conn-pod, like all T-90s. If you're gonna call Striker Eureka the fastest Jaeger, you can consider Northern Spirit and Ontarian Pride the second fastest. "Boys, we have a signature. Hubo is heading for Northern Spirit. Ontarian Pride, you take down Shellface then help Northern take down Hubo. Be careful, we might get another one soon. Newton predicts that there is going to be two more, whilst Hermann predicts there is going to be no more. They calculated again and predicted that there might be another Category 3. Good luck, Rangers." Came Stacker Pentecost's voice over the LOCCENT. Kevin grumbled, then readied Pride's tesla fists. "I think I might see it!" Rudy suddenly cried, pointing at the horizon. "Yeah, I think that's it! Some help?" Kevin responded. "That is Shellface you are looking at, Ranger. Can you get closer?" came Commander Jared Auberon's voice. "Of course, sir! Our job is to get closer!" Kyle responded, with Matthew giving a sarcastic "You don't say?" The two Jaegers moved closer and both reported that they are in the Miracle Mile and their beacons were on. "We have a signature on the right of Northern Spirit." Came a voice, and Northern Spirit spun around to be greeted by an angry Kaiju snapping at the Battery Cell. "Kyle! Get the Plasmacaster ready! I'm getting the sword!" Matthew yelled, activating the chain-sword. Before the Kaiju had time to react, a blow from the chain-sword hit its arm. It roared, then punched the battery cell, not knowing that the pilots were in the Jaeger's chest. In return, Kyle gave Hubo a Plasma blast, which knocked it back into the ocean. "Whew! Job well done!" Matthew said, looking over at Ontarian Pride. They weren't doing as well, since the Kaiju had snuck up on them. They had fired the rockets already, and the Kaiju was badly damaged. Pride had one sting blade snapped, and the Spinz brothers were charging up the tesla fist while ramming the snapped sting blade into the Kaiju's side. Suddenly, they punched the Kaiju with the fully charged tesla fist. It roared, then fell back. Pride stood up and readied its missiles again, which hit it straight in the chest. The Kaiju was dead. "Wait. Where did Hubo go? the body was just there!" Kevin asked the crew of Northern Spirit. The question answered itself, because five seconds later Hubo burst out of the water, landing on Northern Spirit's battery cell and began tearing at it. Pride immediately aimed a kick at Hubo's head, but missed. Then, Pride readied its remaining three missiles and fired them at Hubo, which knocked the Kaiju off of the Jaeger and into the water. It never came up again. "Now, it's a job well done!" Rudy exclaimed as they headed back to the shatterdome. "Rangers, there is still another signature!" Came the commander's voice.

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2:Oh, The Irony!

Chapter 2: Oh, the Irony

A/N: There's no picture or accurate description of Chrome Brutus, which I will include, so I made up my own weaponry for it.

March 1, 2020, 1835 hours.

"Whew! What a day! Looks like we got some nice pictures, courtesy of Northern's hidden camera!" Kyle exhaled, holding up a few photos. "Look, I got a picture of Hubo right before he dove underwater!" He said, holding up the picture. "Yeah! It's…. wait. It looks familiar. See the axe thing on its head? Hubo looks exactly like Trespasser!" Matthew answered. "Does that mean…" He began, but Kyle cut him off. "...They are clones?" From the Ghost drift, they can already tell what each other is going to say before they even say it. "Never mind that, let's look at this picture of Shellface. Look, he's falling back just as Pride punches it! Hilarious!" Kevin replied as he snatched the photos from Kyle. "But Shellface looks exactly like Onibaba!" Rudy suddenly realizes. "Matt, you may be right! They might be clones! There's a high chance! And look, the third Kaiju, MN-23 looks exactly like Karloff, the first Kaiju to attack Vancouver! We gotta tell the commander!" He rushed down the hall, Kevin, Matthew and Kyle trailing him. They knocked on the commander's door, but there was no reply. A note taped to it read "Going to Anchorage, salvaging Gipsy Danger. Will be back in three days." A card was taped to it, with the Gipsy Danger logo, addressed to Raleigh Becket, who was going to visit the new Vancouver Shatterdome. "What?" They all asked in unison.

The pilots of Chrome Brutus, the Mark-III, Ilisapie Flint and Zeke Amorak came along and responded to their question. "Haven't you four heard? She got partially destroyed by Knifehead, then that Kaiju killed Yancy while he and Raleigh were still drifting! After that, Raleigh managed to kill Knifehead and drive the Jaeger back to shore. Second pilot to do that!" Zeke answered, with a hint of sadness. "Ugh… Are they going to scrap Gipsy? You know, Kyle and I were almost stationed to Gipsy before Northern's restoration! The pilots died by a Kaiju ambush and Northern was in restoration for two years! Now, she's as good as a Mark-4." Matthew replied, recalling he and Kyle having an argument with the Becket brothers over who got to pilot Gipsy. "They are probably. It went through the Conn-Pod and ripped out an arm!" Ilisapie said, holding up an old Gipsy Danger pin. Kyle changed the subject. "Hey, Matt just discovered something really important. The Kaiju are clones! Look, here's some photos of the three fat Kaiju we just killed, and here are photos of Trespasser, Onibaba and Karloff. What do you see?" Kyle asked the two Inuit-born pilots, handing them six photos. After studying for a while, Zeke concluded "They look exactly the same! We have to inform the Marshall then! This could lead to a breakthrough! Let's go!" Zeke took off down the hallway. The five followed him to Marshal Pentecost's helicopter, ready to leave. "Marshal! Wait! We have a discovery! You have to hear this!" They all cried, standing in front of the Helicopter. "Then go to the K-Science people!" He yelled back before taking off. Dismayed, the group headed down to the K-Science lab as they went through Northern's repair bay, Chome's hangar and Scramble alley before arriving at the lab, bustling with scientists Rudy called 'Kaiju Groupies'. They cut through the tables of Kaiju specimens and tablets of equations to find the two in charge of the lab, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb. "We have important news, Dr. Geiszler and Gottlieb! We just discovered that the Kaiju are clones! Take a look at these photos." Kevin panted, setting the photos down on the dissection table. "First of all, Rangers and Lieutenants, why are you still in your drivesuits? Second of all, we have already figured that out. We just need some Kaiju samples. Last of all, this is our job, with all due respect." Newton Geiszler responded with automatically.

The group trudged back to their quarters, dismayed at their hostility. Kevin and Rudy announced that they were going to get some food while Kyle took a nap. Matthew started reading a book about a survivor's account of K-Day. Everyone felt depressed, since the K-Science people had turned them down so quickly. Rudy and Kevin were soon bored, so they decided to take a walk in the city. It was a nice evening, with a cool breeze from the ocean. They walked down to a SkyTrain station and took it downtown. They spent a few hours at a library, then ate some fresh lobster before heading back to the Shatterdome, visiting Karloff's skeleton on the way. They could see a huge fracture in the skull from where Brawler Yukon delivered the fatal blow.

Suddenly, they were swarmed by a group of Kaiju cultists with knives. "We are going to kill you where you killed a god sent from heaven. How ironic." The largest man said, brandishing his blade. Immediately the twins got into their fighting stance. Luckily, there were police officers coming out of a local Tim Horton's who immediately arrested the cultists.. "You two should not take public transit alone these days, who knows what those Kaiju worshippers will do! Hop in the chopper, we're going to airlift you two back to the dome." A sergeant exclaimed with worry. As they arrive back in the Shatterdome, they see a shipment of something and a funeral procession. "Who died?" Rudy asked Matthew, jokingly. "Yancy Becket. They're burying him right here, because they requested that if they die on duty that they be buried in a different city in a different country. They chose Vancouver since Gipsy was going to be stationed here for two months before going back to Anchorage. The shipment is a few pieces of the Conn-Pod." was Matthew's solemn reply as they stepped back, making room for the procession. Yancy's coffin was open, as it had always been when a ranger died, and he had a look of horror frozen on his face. A part of his drivesuit was covered in Kaiju saliva and torn open. Raleigh walked at the back, with his head down and improvised bandages wrapped around his head and right shoulder. They gasped at the sight of the pictures. Gipsy was basically in ruins! Her arm was completely gone, and the Conn-Pod hull almost ripped off. There was scratches everywhere done by the Kaiju Knifehead. The package included a piece of Knifehead's flesh, decontaminated. They were all to be buried with Yancy. Rudy and Kevin put on their jackets with the Ontarian Pride logo on the back and shoulders, the Ontario coat of arms with wings on it, and sunbeams radiating off. Kyle and Matthew also put on their jackets, with the Northern Spirit logo on the back and the left arm, the Gipsy Danger logo on the other. The Northern Spirit logo was a maple leaf in the middle of a shield and a scratch directly above the maple leaf. There was a tradition at Vancouver that if a ranger died and was to be buried there, they pinned the logo of the Jaeger(s) that they piloted on the right arm of their jackets. Since the Northern Spirit team already had the Gipsy logo on the right arm, they didn't have to pin on a badge. The Ontarian Pride team had to, and that's what they did. They followed the procession down to Pacific Spirit park, now dedicated to the rangers. This was the first Jaeger loss and the death of a pilot in a Jaeger, so Yancy was the first cross to be put up.

The Shatterdome was very close, located in the rim of the park, close to the harbour. Yancy's coffin was shut, then lowered into the hole. Raleigh stayed silent as the strike troopers aimed their rifles in the air "READY!" The Commander yelled. Rudy wondered if he came back with the procession. "FIRE!" He yelled, and the troopers fired their rifles in the air. "RELOAD!" He yelled, and the clinking of shells were heard. "FIRE!" The Commander yelled again. It went on like that for three times, one for each Kaiju kill Gipsy Danger had gotten. Rudy suddenly remembered one thing. They forgot to add their three additional Kaiju kill icons on their drivesuits and jackets. That didn't seem important enough as five minutes ago, as they now dropped their Gipsy Danger pins in the hole as dirt was shoveled over it. They heard Raleigh mutter "Goodbye, Yancy." The Canadians had nothing to say, since this was the first time a ranger decided to be buried in Vancouver and them there to witness it. They walked back and Zeke gave Raleigh a small package. It had the PPDC logo on it and it was black. He tucked it away, then headed down to a helicopter. The Rangers head back, going to sleep. They had no idea what would happen the next day.

March 2, 2020.

Nome, Alaska

0330 hours

"Warning: Category III Kaiju, Zruhlu, heading for Sitka. Chrome Brutus will be deployed." The A.I. in the pilots of Chrome Brutus calmly informed the cousins, unaware of what will happen hours later. "Let's go then, Zeke!" Illisapie said, shutting down her phone. Zeke threw his jacket over his shoulders and they head down to the drivesuit room. They got fitted in their drivesuits and took the ride in the Conn-Pod for the docking. A J-Tech officer announced that their Neural Handshake was strong and holding as they left the bay. They were pulled on Jumphawks, and half an hour later they arrived in Sitka. They saw the alligator-like Kaiju, pounding at an oil drill. The cousins threw a punch, but they were knocked back by the Kaiju. "Oof!" Zeke grunted as the Jaeger fell back. "Illisapie, gatling gun! I'll get the mini-nuke!" He cried to Illisapie, activating the command on LOCCENT. "Left shoulder gatling anti-Kaiju rockets beta v2 activated. Warning. May not be extremely effective. This is only the beta. Activate?" The A.I. gave the response, in which Zeke responded "Yeah, now shut up! We got a city to defend!" The shoulder gatling rockets, or 'gatling gun' as Zeke called it, activated. It hit the Kaiju square on the spine. "I think we pissed it off more!" Illispaie yelled, firing the nuke at the Kaiju's head. Surprisingly, Zruhlu grabbed it out of mid-air and crushed it. Illisapie loaded two more, and the same thing happened. Zeke deemed it worthless, so he activated more gatling rockets. One hit Zruhlu in the eye, since he was a cyclops, and he was permanently blinded. He waved his arms around, one hitting the Conn-Pod. "IT WENT THROUGH THE VISOR! LOCCENT!" Zeke screamed, but the LOCCENT was damaged way beyond repair. "ILLISAPIE! ACTIVATE THE ESCA-" Zeke never got to finish his sentence, since the Kaiju swung again and the Conn-Pod and chest nuclear reactor exploded, killing the Kaiju in the process. The mighty Jaeger fell back, landing on the exact spot where Gipsy Danger acquired her first kill. Now, it had been turned into a floating museum, built out of the pieces of Chrome. The most famous exhibit is all that remains of the inuit cousins, an inuit bracelet and a drivesuit helmet, with the maple leaf proudly engraved on it.

 **A/N: This is the second version of the chapter, posted a day after the original version. I was aiming for a tragedy, but when I read it over I decided to change it. So here it is! Expect the next chapter to have a long time skip. Auf Weidersehn!**


	3. Chapter 3: Still Alive(Pt 1)

_Chapter 3: Still Alive(Pt. 1)_

 **A/N: This chapter will focus on the Horace twins, as to explore deeper in their characters. I will make the next chapter mainly on the Spinz twins. Enjoy! *Kaiju roars in background* AHHHHHHH!**

Two years later..

K-Day, 2022

1256 hours

"Northern Spirit, report to bay C. Category IV Kaiju detected. Codename SR-20. Will reach Vancouver Island by the hour." Came over the mess hall, calling the Horace twins to action."What a coincidence. A Kaiju attack on K-Day." Matthew grumbled, not willing to leave his cheeseburger. The brothers head down to put on their drivesuits. Northern Spirit had 12 kills so far, and Ontarian Pride had 13. "If we get more kills, we would need a second drivesuit!" Kyle said cheerfully, counting the little silver kill badges over their red-and-white drivesuit with the maple leaf on the chest and right side of the head. They went inside their chest Conn-Pod, and engaged the neural handshake. Memories rushed by. Them getting their first kill. Burying the pilots of Chrome Brutus right after they buried Yancy Becket. Having a party with Rudy and Kevin. The triple event right here. K-Day, watching it on TV in the safety of Toronto. Joining the PPDC. Arguing with the Becket Brothers. Seeing Northern for the first time. Re-naming her. Kyle making out with someone? Finally, a memory they all shared. "It's going to ram through the power reactor! We can't fight Hubo off!" Was the desperate cry of help. Ontarian Pride's missiles. Victory. The twins snapped back to reality, stepping forward with the Jaeger. "I see it!" Was Matt's response before Kyle could say it. _Hey. You stole my line!_ Kyle replied jokingly through the drift. "Readying plasma for Matthew." Kyle retorted. _You've made your point! Now let's go kick some Kaiju ass and take some pics!_ Matthew surrendered. _Aim for the ass then. It's your job, you got the left._ Kyle joked as Matthew laughed out loud. "Aiming for ass. Charging up plasma cannon!" Matthew responded more seriously. Boom. _Bull's eye!_ Kyle thought as the burst of plasma hit the Kaiju in the rear end. The Kaiju charged as Kyle armed the chain sword. "Take this!" He cried, thrusting the chain-sword in the Kaiju's neck, then twisting it. "I'm gonna check for a pulse." Matthew said, arming the Plasmacaster once again. _No pulse!_ he thought, as they head back. "WOO! Another kill!" They yelled at the same time as they re-enter the Mess Hall. "Where's my cheeseburger?" Matthew asked. In the Mess Hall, there was the generic Kaiju skull. Here, it was Karloff's skull. The PPDC removed Karloff's skull from the downtown area to inside the Shatterdome because of alarmingly increasing Kaiju cultist activity there. "Nice work, guys! That's a new record for a Mark-II, even faster than Pride!" Kevin Spinz said, turning the corner. The Horace twins didn't like to say that Northern Spirit was actually a Mark-II, so they always said that she was a Mark-IV, since when she was re-launched, it was the same day that the Mark-IVs were launched. "Alright. Guys, remember when we buried Yancy Becket right here? Remember Gipsy? She's being prepared for restoration today! She's coming back." Rudy informed the group excitedly. "Best of all, we're invited to watch it! We should get going, there's a jet waiting right outside." He concluded, leaving with Kevin. The pilots of Northern Spirit communicated through the ghost drift.

 _Last one aboard is a pile of Kaiju crap!_

6 hours later…

"Gentlemen, welcome to Oblivion Bay. Please try to speak in hushed voices. There are men working. Feel free to inspect any broken Jaeger. We need all the suggestions we can get for what Gipsy Danger will have. Here's a list of all the Jaegers here." Commander Auberon said, handing each Ranger a flyer. "Coyote Tango...Mammoth Apostle...Chrome Brutus, yes obviously, Lucky Seven? Ooh! They have Brawler Yukon here!" Matthew exclaimed, leafing through. "Let's go inspect some Jaegers!" Rudy cried, making a beeline for Coyote Tango. "Hmm. Maybe we can use the shoulder cannons? No." Kevin wondered out loud, looking at the beaten-up pile of metal that resembled a Jaeger. "Hey, maybe some sort of sword, like Lucky Seven's!" Matthew said, jotting it down. "There's Brawler Yukon, the one standing in the middle." Kyle pointed at the very first Jaeger. "Oh! We can take an elevator to tour the Conn-Pod! It says that he's not badly damaged, that's why." Rudy exclaimed, looking at the poster on the wall. The group headed down to the elevator, where they were greeted by a technician who took them to the Conn-Pod. "Here, you can still see the equipment, which were not badly damaged. Even though Dr. Lightcap got her leg ripped out by the Kaiju, who went through the Conn-Pod, they managed to finish the fight." The technician informed the rangers looking through the dusty and small place. "Ugh. I wanna get out now." Kevin grunted. Of course. Kevin had been born with a strange, un-named phobia that gave him a fear of old Conn-Pods. Rudy had named it 'Antiquaconnpodphobia' which the doctors were considering naming it that. "He has Antiquaconnpodphobia, or, the fear of old Conn-Pods." Rudy informed the technician, who said that they should get going. "Let's go to where Chrome Brutus is." Kyle said plainly. Chrome Brutus brought back a lot of memories. The black-and-red finish, the triangular nuclear reactor turbine. They had no idea that the Jaeger had its Conn-Pod torn off, and the reactor blown up. Basically, it was the lower half of the Jaeger, plus whatever they could savage from the turbine and the Conn-Pod. "Attention. All personnel, report to Gipsy Danger right now." A voice came over the loudspeakers. The group headed over to where Gipsy Danger was. She was dustier, and they could spot the missing arm and the torn-open Conn-Pod. "Raising in 5, Marshal!" Was a voice over in the helicopters. Marshal Pentecost? He's here? They all silently wondered. Gipsy Danger was raised from her grave. "Looking good, Gipsy." They all whispered out loud

Three Years Later…

January 2, 2025

0630 hours

"Marshal! Haven't seen you in a long time! You here for the Jaegers and Rangers, right? The Jaegers have been prepared on Jumphawks. The Rangers are awaiting orders." Commander Jared Auberon greeted the Marshal. "Yes, Commander. Inform the Rangers that we are closing down and they are being sent to Hong Kong." Was the Marshal's reply. "Rangers, I want you out here in five," the Commander radioed the Rangers. In two minutes, all the Rangers were present on the helipad. "You wanted us, Commander?" Rudy asked, being the second youngest of the group. "Yes. Gentlemen, pack your belongings because we are leaving for Hong Kong. Today's our closing day!" He replied, gesturing towards a few suitcases. A few minutes later, the Rangers appeared again, this time with suitcases. "Well, Gentlemen, your Jaegers and drivesuits are being airlifted out right now. Let's go. The flight normally took thirteen hours, but since they were going at top speed, they arrived...

Twelve Hours Later…

The Same Day

1830 hours(Vancouver Time)

0930 hours(Local Time)

"Whew! Finally!" Kevin whistled as they stepped out. "Gentlemen, we will be giving you a tour. Hong Kong. The first Shatterdome and the last one standing. Houses thirty two Jaegers, but there's only six now." Stacker Pentecost explained as they stepped inside. "All that's remaining of our research department. Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb. This is Raleigh Becket, Mark-III pilot, he piloted Gipsy Danger! He's back for an old Mark-III." Pentecost introduced everyone in the elevator. "We should be getting out now." He added, motioning to the doors. As they walked out, they spotted a greenish Jaeger. "A T-90. Cherno Alpha, last of the Mark-Is. Piloted by husband and wife, Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky. Defended the Siberian Wall for six years." He explained. "Oh… Another T-90. How nice." Matthew muttered. "That there is Crimson Typhoon. Mark IV. Only Jaeger piloted by triplets. Pilots are the Wei Tang triplets, over there. They use the Thundercloud Formation, very effective against Kaiju such as Knifehead." He introduced as the triplets waved to them. Kyle waved back. "That there is the first and last of the Mark Vs. Striker Eureka. Fastest Jaeger on the planet, also the most expensive one. Piloted by father and son, Hercules and Chuck Hansen." Raleigh went over and talked to Hercules Hansen. A young woman stepped up to the Marshal. "Oh, I forgot. Mako Mori, one of our brightest. The iconic survivor of Tokyo." Pentecost said as he introduced Mako. "Mako, that's Mr. Becket. Over there we have the Spinz twins and the Horace twins, Canadians." He gestured to over the Canadians were standing. "Mr. Becket! We best get going, there's three more stops for us to make." He cried to Raleigh, who was still talking to Herc Hansen. "Ontarian Pride, Mr. Becket. Mark-IV. Second fastest in the fleet, the second Canadian Jaeger. Pilots are the Spinz twins right here. She's in Horizon Brave's old bay. The only Mark-VI to have a nuclear reactor." He introduced Ontarian Pride to Raleigh Becket. "That there's Northern Spirit. T-90. Mark-II, piloted by the Horace twins there, She's in Tacit Ronin's old bay." He said as he introduced Northern. "Our last stop is Horizon Brave's repair bay. Go on, Mr. Becket." He motioned towards the Jaeger. "Gipsy!" Raleigh cried out loud, running towards the Jaeger. "Nice one, sir." Rudy complemented the Marshal. He just smiled. "Gentlemen, you might want to do something, because I am warning you. You WILL get bored.


	4. Chapter 4: Still Alive(Pt 2)

_Chapter 4: Still Alive(Pt. 2)_

January 3, 2025

0900 hours local time

"All crews, report to Jaeger Bay ten for Gipsy Danger testing." A voice came over the PA. "Finally! Something exciting!" Kevin and Rudy both sigh as they head down to Mammoth Apostle's old bay. They cut across bay seven, Hydra Corinthian's old bay into a secret passage used by Hydra Corinthian's crew. "Luckily Chuck told us about this! Otherwise, we would have walked our legs out." Kyle exclaimed, exiting the passageway to bay nine, Coyote Tango's old bay. They walked across it, into an elevator. They took it to the first observation deck, where they had been instructed to go. They found the Russians there, the Chinese and the Australians with their respective commanding officers. "Engaging Neural Handshake in fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen…" Tendo Choi, the J-Tech officer at Anchorage said over the intercom.

"Neural Handshake strong and holding!" He suddenly announced, and a cheer went up in the spectators. Chuck Hansen scoffed. "Brilliant. He knows how to jockey." He rolled his eyes. "Oi! Show some respect. When his brother died he had to bring the Jaeger to shore by himself. I've known one other pilot who had been able to do that, and he's not ever jockeying again." Herc scolded Chuck, who just scoffed. The Jaeger snapped into a combat pose, gaining a louder cheer from the crowd. Chuck scoffed louder. Suddenly, like Chuck scoffing led to it, Tendo yelled. "Mako is chasing the RABIT! They're activating the plasma! Get out!" Immediately, the Spinz twins took action. They ushered everyone out, calling in Mandarin, Russian and Japanese. Chuck and Herc rushed upstairs to the command bridge as the Canadians escorted everyone out to Hydra Corinthian's old bay, where they were safe from plasma blasts. Ten minutes later, over the PA, Tendo Choi announced it was safe to return and Gipsy will be grounded.

That Night…

"Warning. Two Category IV Kaiju detected. Will reach Hong Kong by the hour. Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Northern Spirit, Ontarian Pride, report to command bridge. Suit up." Tendo called over the PA. "Whoo!" Matthew cried, heading down to suit up with Kyle, Rudy and Kevin. After they suited up, they head down. "Gentlemen and Ladies, there are two Kaiju out there. You are our last hope. Cherno, Crimson, Northern, Pride, engage. Striker, stay back because we cannot afford to lose you. We need you to carry that bomb. Only engage as a last option. Move!" The Marshal briefed the Rangers. Kevin and Rudy head down to their Conn-Pod, which was then connected to the body of the Jaeger. The Neural Handshake. Killing three Kaiju in a row. Kevin's desperate cries as they were partially drowned my MN-23. Burying Zeke and Illisapie's shattered bones. Learning they were drift compatible. Meeting Kyle and Matthew. Laughing at Brawler Yukon's design on television. Being in Ottawa on K-Day. Being assigned to Ontarian Pride. "Neural Handshake strong and holding. Right and Left hemispheres calibrated." The AI said, informing the two pilots. Kevin stayed on the left, even though he was the older. He thought his younger brother was more creative than him and had better leadership. "The AI reminds me of GLaDOS, from that old game Portal we used to play. Remember?" Kevin asked Rudy, who was toggling some settings on LOCCENT. "Oh yeah! They took the same voice, but less GLaDOS-y." Rudy answered. "Did you say something about me?" The AI asked in its robotic voice. _Let's go kill some Kaiju._ Rudy thought.

"Pride, this is LOCCENT. New orders: Help Crimson. Try not to get them killed." Tendo Choi informed the Lieutenants. "Copy that. Engaging on Otachi." Kevin said for Rudy. "Sting Blades activated!" Rudy said. "SparkFist fully charged. Let's do this Canadian style!" Kevin said, taking a bite of a breakfast sandwich he kept on his little tray that they installed. "Hey Kev, you want a bite?" Rudy teased Kevin, waving his back bacon sandwich between them. "Not now! Go!" He said urgently, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. Crimson had its saw blades spinning, slicing Otachi on the chest. "Crimson! 3 o'clock, pincer tail!" Rudy suddenly cried, seeing the tail swing across. "Thanks! Can you take care of that?" Hu asked Rudy. "No Problem. On it!" He said, cutting off a pincer with one neat swipe. "Clippity click!" Rudy tauntingly singed, snipping off another pincer. Otachi roared in pain. "Say goodbye to your little tail, Otachi!" Kevin taunted, grabbing the tail and ripping it off. Otachi roared again. "Say goodnight, Otachi!" The twins both cried, activating the anti-Kaiju missiles. "Warning! Leatherback has some sort of E-" Came Sasha Kaidonovsky's voice over the radio system before the EMP wave hit them. "This is Ontarian Pride. We have been hit with some sort of EMP. Systems are currently offline, re-calibrating. Ontarian Pride 100% functional." Rudy immediately reported. "This is Cherno Alpha. We have also been hit, calibrating systems. Cherno Alpha 100% operational." Came Aleksis Kaidonovsky's voice. "Northern Spirit suffering crucial damage. Kyle is unconcious! Please send help!" Came Matthew's distressed voice. "Hang on Northern! We're coming!" Kevin half-yelled. "Kevin, looks like you got Neural Overload!" Rudy said, distressed. "I'm fine. There's Leatherback. Let's get a salvo on him first." Kevin replied, activating the missiles once again. "YAA!" Rudy cried as the rockets hit Leatherback, killing it. They rushed over to Northern Spirit. She was in ruins. The reactor was torn off, along with parts of the torso. One arm was bitten off, and the Conn-Pod was exposed at the top and front. "Choppers headed your way, Northern." Came Tendo Choi's voice. The choppers arrived as Matthew cried out. "Kyle's not breathing!"

The pilots of Ontarian Pride got out of their Conn-Pod, to see Matthew in the Conn-Pod with Kyle lying down. "Matt…" Kyle whispered. "Yeah?" Matthew answered. "Call ma and pa. Also call Naomi. Tell her I said hi." He whispered. "Don't forget that…" He began, but didn't have the strength to go on. "He has no pulse!" Matthew cried. Medics popped out of the chopper, and took Matthew, holding Kyle's body, inside. "Kevin! You're seizing!" Rudy exclaimed with worry. "No problem. I got th…" He began before he fainted. "Hop in." The Medic simply said.

Two Hours Later…

"What's Kevin's status?" Rudy asked eagerly. "Sorry, sir. He didn't make it. Brain failure and Neural Overload. He fought bravely." The head doctor said, lowering his head. Rudy fell silent. "He had a message for you. It was 'Go on, you can do it.'" He added. Rudy knew what he was talking about. Go on with Operation Pitfall. Don't leave Ontarian Pride. "Thanks anyway, doc." Rudy whispered as the doctor handed him Kevin's will.

 _I, Kevin Spinz, hereby announce that in the event that I die in duty, my savings will go to my brother, Rudy Spinz and my father and mother, Robert and Julie Spinz. My miscellaneous possessions will go to my brother, Rudy Spinz and split evenly between him and my girlfriend, Sadie Hanon. In the unlikely event that I and my brother die in our Jaeger, Ontarian Pride, I ask that all our possessions be passed on to our families. My good luck charm, a piece of scrap from the Jaeger Brawler Yukon, will go to my girlfriend Sadie Hanon. I hereby sign my name._

 _Kevin Spinz_

Rudy carefully tucked the will in a safe he kept in their room. There was a knock on his door. "If it's Chuck, go away. If it's anyone else, come in." He shouted. Matthew Horace came in. "Sorry to hear about Kevin. Kyle died right there, in Northern. She's scrap now, in Vulcan Spectar's old bay." Matthew sat down. "I have a song that's pretty fitting." Rudy said. "Let's hear it!" Matthew replied. Rudy turned on the iTunes function on his phone.

 _This was a triumph._

"This was Kevin's favourite song, and I figure it's fitting." Rudy said

Matthew just nodded.

 _I'm making a note here,_

 _Huge success._

 _It's hard to overstate my satisfaction._

 _Aperture Science_

 _We do what we must, because, we can._

 _For the good of all of us,_

 _except the ones who are dead._

 _But there's no sense crying over every mistake._

 _You just keep on trying till you run out of cake_

 _And the science gets done and you make a neat gun._

 _For the people who are still alive._

 _I'm not even angry._

 _I'm being so sincere right now._

 _Even though you broke my heart and killed me._

 _And tore me to pieces._

 _And threw every piece into a fire._

 _As they burned it hurt because_

 _I was so happy for you!_

At this point, Matthew gave a sniffle.

 _Now these points of data make a beautiful line._

 _And we're out of beta, we're releasing on time._

 _So I'm GLaD I got burned._

 _Think of all the things we learned_

 _For the people who are still alive._

 _Go ahead and leave me._

 _I think I prefer to stay inside._

 _Maybe you'll find someone else to help you._

 _Maybe Black Mesa..._

 _THAT WAS A JOKE. Haha. FAT CHANCE._

 _Anyway, this cake is great._

 _It's so delicious and moist._

 _Look at me still talking when there's science to do._

 _When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you._

 _I've experiments to run there is research to be done_

 _On the people who are still alive_

 _And believe me I am still alive._

 _I'm doing science and I'm still alive._

 _I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive._

 _While you're dying I'll be still alive._

 _And when you're dead I will be still alive._

"That's what we will do. Be alive. We will cancel the apocalypse and make Operation Pitfall successful!" Rudy cried.

 _Still Alive_

"Yes! We will stay in the PPDC for as long as it takes." Matthew responded.

 _Still Alive._

 **A/N: And that is why I named these two chapters "Still Alive!" Ha! Disclaimer: I do not own Pacific Rim or Portal, I'm just using these two. All of the characters I have introduced are OCs. Also, I have a little secret project I want to throw in at the end. Drumroll Please…..**

 **Personnel and Jaeger files! They appeared in the novelization, I made my own, on my OCs and my OC Jaegers. BTW, if you want to see what does Ontarian Pride look like, look at the cover pic. That's her right there.**


	5. Chapter 5:I'll Be There For PitfallWYG

_Chapter 5: I'll Be There For Pitfall/Want You Gone_

The Next Day

January 9, 2025

0700 hours

"All candidates for Ontarian Pride, report to the Kwoon Combat room." A voice said over the intercom. "So, Matt, did you sign up?" Rudy asked eagerly. "Yup! First one!" He said, heading down to the Combat Room. _This was like when me and Kevin fought it out._ Rudy thought. He had been labeled as 'Neurally Versatile', which meant that he could be drift compatible with most people. He hoped that he and Matthew were going to pilot Ontarian Pride, the last Canadian Jaeger standing. "We have five candidates, Lt. Spinz. One of them you might know. A close friend of yours." Stacker Pentecost announced. "Begin!" The fightmaster cried. The first candidate was a short man with glasses. Rudy took him down easily. "Five to zero." The fightmaster announced as the next candidate stepped up. This candidate looked remotely French, a tall man with a moustache. He had some power, but Rudy took him down as well. "Five to one." The fightmaster said, as the next candidates came. Finally, it was Matthew. They fought for twenty minutes straight until the Marshal announced "Stop! Lt. Spinz, report to the drivesuit room tomorrow to find out who's your co-pilot." He said, then ushuring everyone out.

THE NEXT DAY...AGAIN

January 10, 2025

0830 hours

"I usually take the right, if you don't mind. I feel more comfortable with the Sting Blade." Rudy asked whoever his co-pilot was. "Sure!" Came a familiar voice. "Matt! It was you!" Rudy exclaimed in surprise. "Yup! They told me that you were Neurally Versatile and they said we were drift compatible!" Matthew explained. "Pride, activate test mode." Rudy gave the AI the command. "Activating test mode." It said. "Engaging Neural Handshake in 10, 9, 8, 7…" Tendo Choi began. As a joke, Rudy said "Ready to step inside my head, kid?" In which Matthew replied jokingly "Please, old man. Age before beauty." "Engaging Neural Handshake." Was the last thing they heard. _Kyle's death. The choppers. Kevin's will. Listening to Still Alive. Taking down Leatherback. EMP. Wandering along the Shatterdome. Back at Vancouver, Fighting MN-23. Joining the PPDC. Matt and Kyle, in Ottawa on K-Day. Rudy and Kevin watching K-Day on television. "_ Right hemisphere calibrated." The AI announced. Rudy raised his arm. "Left hemisphere calibrated." The AI also said, as Matt raised his arm. They did Pride's signature move, crossing his arms across his chest and then, smashing his fists together. "Good job!" was the reply. "Alright! Hold your Neural Connection for twenty more minutes, ok?" Came the orders.

20 Minutes Later…

"Alright, we're getting out now. Engaging lift." Rudy announced as the Conn-Pod detached from the Jaeger's body and lifted them back into the Drivesuit Room. "Whew!" Matthew said as they walked back to their quarters. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm just going to get my ration card." Rudy asked. "Sure! I'll wait." Matt said as Rudy unlocked his door and closed it. A minute later, he emerged again. "Now, let's go!" Rudy said. At the mess hall, the chefs were dishing out scrambled eggs, french toast, cereal, juice, sausages and bacon. "Drifting always makes me hungry." Matt explained.

In Toronto…

Naomi, Kianna and Sadie were sitting in the living room of Kianna and Rudy's house. The TV was on, with the news channel. "Breaking news. We are reporting from Hong Kong, live." The anchorman announced as the camera showed an image of Hong Kong. "The first double event has occurred in history. Two Category IV Kaiju, codenamed Leatherback and Otachi, had emerged from the breach yesterday night. The Jaegers Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka, and our Jaegers, Northern Spirit and Ontarian Pride were deployed. Later, when the Kaiju Leatherback hit all Jaegers with a EMP wave, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka were disabled. The Jaeger Northern Spirit had been partially destroyed, and Ontarian Pride had been recalled. The PPDC had two casualties. The American Mark-III Jaeger, Gipsy Danger was deployed, which finished off the Kaiju Otachi." The anchorman continued. "Oh my GOSH! I hope Kyle's fine!" Naomi exclaimed at the news. "There was one more casualty, it could be Kevin!" Sadie worried out loud. "The casualties for the PPDC were," The girls' hearts skipped a beat when they heard this. "Ranger Kyle Horace and Lieutenant Kevin Spinz." Pictures of Kevin and Kyle showed on the screen. Sadie and Naomi's mouths were hanging open until Naomi began to cry. "Ranger Kyle Horace was killed shortly after the Kaiju Leatherback ripped off Northern Spirit's battery refinery cell, located at her head. The Kaiju then breached the Conn-Pod, causing an explosion that gave Ranger Matthew Horace permanent scars and took the life of Kyle Horace." Naomi continued to sob as footage began to play. Kianna watched with Sadie, who was whimpering. They saw the outline of Northern, then, Leatherback, pulling off the battery cell and parts of the torso in one huge motion, the beast then swung a claw at the Conn-Pod, causing a fiery explosion. The footage ended when Ontarian Pride rushed into the scene, choppers overhead. "The second casualty, Lieutenant Kevin Spinz was not in battle. The Lieutenant has had records of radiation poisoning. Doctors at the PPDC say that the EMP wave gave him Neural Overload. He managed to pilot Ontarian Pride over to Northern Spirit's aid before passing out. He died two hours later, due to the massive Neural Overload and Brain Failure. His will has been secured by his brother, Lieutenant Rudy Spinz, who will be piloting our last Jaeger, Ontarian Pride in an attempt to seal the breach with Matthew Horace. Kaiju Blue levels in Hong Kong has been rising, so it is not advised to travel there. CP24, over and out(It's a news station in Toronto)." The anchorman finished. "I'm so sorry." Kianna said to Naomi, who was whimpering. Sadie had stopped crying, since she accepted the fact that Kevin was gone. Kianna shut down the television. At the same time, there was a thump at her door. She opened it and found a package, with the PPDC logo on it. She ripped it open and read the letter. "Naomi! It's for you!" She called to her sister. Naomi took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Ms. Nira,_

 _We regret to inform you that your lover, Ranger Kyle Horace has recently been killed in action. We will include with this a copy of his will and your share in his will. His body will be buried in Hawaii. We have included plane tickets to Hawaii at 1200 hours on January 15, 2025._

 _Regrets,_

 _Commander Jared Auberon._

With that, Naomi opened the large box included with the package. Inside was Kyle's dog tags, his Northern Spirit jacket, a cheque of $150 000, a piece of Northern Spirit, but most importantly, a picture of him and Naomi, standing next to Northern in the Vancouver Shatterdome. It was the picture he treasured the most. "I never thought this day would come. Kyle told me that Northern was strong enough to take on a Category VI by herself." Naomi whimpered. "The truth was that the T-90s had a flaw, their Conn-Pods were too weak." Kianna answered. "Let's call Matt and Rudy, maybe they can talk to you." Sadie suggested as she dialed Rudy's number.

Two Days Later…

January 12, 2025

0030 hours

Ontarian Pride's Jaeger Bay

"Engaging drop!" Rudy said as the head of the mighty Jaeger dropped down to the waiting body. "Neural handshake engaging! Remember, gentlemen that you are running defense for Striker. Also remember that Crimson will not be your best companion because they have to fight with old Lucky Seven blades, since their saw blades will not operate that deep. You will be assisting Crimson, and remember, your job is to kill Scunner." The Marshal reminded them. "Yes sir! Yes sir." Rudy muttered. The Neural handshake came and went. "Ontarian Pride, disengaging transport." Rudy said as the Jumphawks lowered the Jaeger into the Guam Sea. "Shutting all ports, activating oxygen supply." Matthew said as he pressed multiple buttons on the LOCCENT. They walked into the Guam Sea, with Crimson Typhoon at their right, Cherno Alpha at the left. "3 miles, or about 5 kilometres to drop area." Raleigh Becket's voice said. "Thanks for converting that into kilometres, even though Pride's display also displays miles, Raleigh!" Matthew jokingly said. "Gipsy! Three o'clock!" Tendo Choi's urgent voice came. "I don't see noth-" Raleigh was cut short by an angry Scunner, snapping at Gipsy. "HELP!" Mako shouted. "We are coming, comrade!" Aleksis Kaidonovsky yelled. Pride turned and followed Cherno. "Pffffff….." Matthew continued to blow a raspberry as he punched Scunner twice, then Rudy punching him three times in a row. Ontarian Pride was fast. In speed, slower than Striker, but in agility, she wins, no contest. Even Scunner was too slow for her. Rudy activated the sting blade, then rammed it in the Kaiju's stomach, and twisting it. He pulled it out and decapitated the Kaiju. "That was easy!" Came the button that resided on Rudy's tray. "Crimson Typhoon is crippled in the back right arm! Help!" Came Cheung's voice. "We're taking care of Raiju right now, He's in half." Gipsy announced. "CATEGORY V RISING FROM THE BREACH! CODENAME SLATTERN!" Yelled Tendo Choi. "Bitch is big." Was Striker's reply. "Gipsy, you want to do something REALLY stupid?" Herc asked. "Let's hear it." Said Raleigh. "We're going to arm the bomb and get the hell out while you two dive in the breach with Slattern's remains, and then self-destruct." Chuck said, humorously. "Let's do it." Mako and Raleigh replied at the same time. "Here, Slattern!" Chuck taunted as they set the bomb to go five minutes after. Herc got in a escape pod, due to Chuck's nagging. "See ya later, old man!" Chuck said as he ejected his father. "Let's go, mate!" He muttered as he ejected himself. Beneath him, he saw an explosion, then a faint roar. "We're going in!" Cried Raleigh as they dove in with Slattern's carcass. "Us too!" Matthew reported, as they dove in with pieces of Scunner. "Whoa…" Matthew whispered in awe. "Let's do this! Activate rockets!" Rudy said as he snapped into the pose. Matthew did so as well, and they fired a full salvo upon the Precursor city. "Activate boost, we're going back." Rudy informed the AI calmly. They popped back into the world, tearing off Slattern's head and bringing it up. All the Jaegers were standing in the shallows, doing their signature moves. Rudy held Slattern's skull up high as the two escape pods from Gipsy Danger. "Jumphawks headed your way, rangers. Good work, Gipsy and Pride. The breach has been sealed. We will be planning a party for you four." Came the Marshal's calm voice, over the cheering.

2 hours later...

In Toronto…

"We are reporting from Hong Kong live, and the breach has been sealed by Jaegers Gipsy Danger and our own Ontarian Pride. Two hours ago, Gipsy Danger self-detonated in the Anteverse, sealing the breach and leading to possible Anteverse destruction. What we know, is that there is going to be no more Kaiju for a long time." The cheerful anchorman announced. The room burst into cheers. Naomi and Kianna's parents were there, along with Rudy and Kevin's parents. "When Kevin died, I thought I was going to leave the PPDC. His last words and a song inspired me." Rudy, on the television screen answered the reporter. "Who cares, Rudy! We sealed the breach! Do you know what that means? We're heroes! Let's go!" A euphoric Matthew said, dragging him inside, to the party. Tendo Choi was on the stage. "Alright, here's a song I want to dedicate to all Kaiju. Rudy and Matt might recognize it." He announced as the music started.

 _Well here we are again_

 _It's always such a pleasure_

 _Remember when you tried_

 _to kill me twice?_

 _Oh how we laughed and laughed_

 _Except I wasn't laughing_

 _Under the circumstances_

 _I've been shockingly nice_

 _You want your freedom?_

 _Take it_

 _That's what I'm counting on_

 _I used to want you dead_

 _but_

 _Now I only want you gone_

 _She was a lot like you_

 _(Maybe not quite as heavy)_

 _Now little Caroline is in here too_

 _One day they woke me up_

 _So I could live forever_

 _It's such a shame the same_

 _will never happen to you_

 _You've got your_

 _short sad life left_

 _That's what I'm counting on_

 _I'll let you get right to it_

 _Now I only want you gone_

 _Goodbye my only friend_

 _Oh, did you think I meant you?_

 _That would be funny_

 _if it weren't so sad_

 _Well you have been replaced_

 _I don't need anyone now_

 _When I delete you maybe_

 _I'll stop feeling so bad_

 _Go make some new disaster_

 _That's what I'm counting on_

 _You're someone else's problem_

 _Now I only want you gone_

 _Now I only want you gone_

 _Now I only want you... gone_

 **A/N: YAY! I LOVE REFERENCES! Anyway, I have more planned. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: There You Are

_Chapter 6: There You Are_

 **A/N: Finally, le long awaited Chapter 6! *le gasp* *Nervously adjust fedora* Sorry I'm a bit late guys. From this point onwards, the story will reference** _ **Pacific Rim: New Chance**_ **A bit. Thanks to Elhini Prime for the things I will include. Again, sorry this took so long, got some nasty writer's block. BTW, guys, PLEEEASE review! Constructive Criticism is not only welcome, it's encouraged! Also, Northern Spirit is actually female while Ontarian Pride is male. My writing style has changed a bit. This is the Jaegers' human names. Some of them I borrowed from Elhini Prime.**

 **Ontarian Pride: Paul Spinz**

 **Northern Spirit: Nicole Horace**

 **Chrome Brutus: Brutus Flint Amorak**

 **Striker Eureka: Steven Hansen**

 **Gipsy Danger: Gipsy Becket**

 **Cherno Alpha: Afon Kaidonovsky**

 **Crimson Typhoon: Zhu Wei Tang**

 **Tacit Ronin: Ruri Jessop**

 **Coyote Tango: Tanner Sevier Pentecost**

 **A lot of references in this chapter. If you find them just review!**

 **#########################**

Northern Spirit woke up with a thud. She was in some white marble room. She felt lightheaded. The last things she remembers was Kyle taken away from her, killed by the Kaiju. She felt smaller, and when she stood up, she noticed that she had the body of a human! There was suddenly a voice talking to her. "Jaeger Northern Spirit, would you like to go back to the land of the living?" It asked.

"Yes, please!" She marveled at the fact that she could talk.

"Then you will be sent back… As you wish. But in this can transform into a Jaeger anytime, or transform into something in between. To transform, simply think about things you had when in that form. To go in between, think of something from your human memories and your Jaeger memories. More of your kind will appear later, both dead and alive, in this form. Goodbye!" The Voice replied, softer. Then everything darkened.

 **#########################**

Rudy was strolling along the beach with Matthew. He had just talked to Ontarian Pride. He felt silly, still knowing that his Jaeger was sentient but mute.

"Hey look!" Matt cried as he spotted a girl on the shore, lying facedown.

"What is th...Who is that?"

"I don't know… I better perform CPR. She looks drowned." Matt replied as he did a few compressions.

"Gah!" The girl screamed as she sat up. She had long white hair with streaks of red and shining gold eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt, red shorts and striped sneakers. There was a scar that looked like a claw mark at her chest. She looked young, seventeen at the most. "Hello? Are you alright? What's your name?" Matt asked urgently as he handed her a flask of water.

"My name… is Northern Spirit."

 **#########################**

"How could that be? So you're telling us that you're Northern, transformed by this mysterious voice and now you can transform between human, Jaeger and halfway?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

"I'll prove it! When you drift, Matthew, your memories are not only shared with your partner, but with the Jaeger. You two keep your dog tags in a special pocket in your drivesuits. You two like to think I'm male. You like to say that Kyle is a coward at times, but you really care about his. You're jealous of Kyle, since he has a girlfriend and someone out there for him. You picked my name, you hate revealing the fact that I'm a Mark-II and once when you got scared of a Kaiju, you crapped your drivesuit. There. Who else would know?" She replied defiantly. "Looks like she got that part from Kyle!" Rudy whispered to Matthew. "Alright, I believe you. Nobody, not even Kyle knows about the crapping the drivesuit thing. So, the Voice did say that other Jaegers will also appear like this, right? Live ones and dead ones?" Matt asked. "I believe I said that somewhere!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That one's from you." Rudy whispered again.

"I feel empty! What's happening?" Northern suddenly asked.

"You're probably hungry. It's like when you're out of fuel, right?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's go to the mess hall then! You arrived just in time for lunch. Unlike Jaegers, we eat to refuel." Rudy explained as Matthew led her down the hall.

"Also, if anyone asks, you're Olivia Horace, my sister, who's visiting." Matthew whispered as they head down.

 **#########################**

"What is this?" Northern asked, holding up a fry.

"It's food. You eat it. See?" Matthew explains as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Ohhhh…. Wait, is that root beer?' Northern asks as she rushes over to the drinks section.

"That one's fr-"

"Don't EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"She did say that all the Jaegers would be able to possess this ability, right? Then at least Pride would know about food."

 **#########################**

Ontarian Pride woke up with a thud. He had washed up some beach, and he was human. "What? How is this… What?" He marveled at his own voice. Rudy had known that he was sentient, ever since he was built. It hurt when Kevin was taken away from him. That made him even more sentient. He looked. He had a human body!

"Jaeger Ontarian Pride, would you like to be human, Jaeger and something in between?" A voice asked him.

"Yeah, but how do I switch between modes?"

"To be a Jaeger, simply think of a memory from your Jaeger form, to be something in between, think of something both from your human memories and your Jaeger memories. Northern Spirit will explain more. Goodbye!" It explained.

Another person had washed up on the beach. While everyone was wondering where Ontarian Pride went. Rudy rushed outside to find a teenager that looked like he was around seventeen. He was wearing a green shirt, a dark red cap, camo trousers and red shoes. He had black hair and steel gray eyes.

"You're Ontarian Pride!"

 **#########################**

Eight Weeks have passed, and all the Jaegers in the Shatterdome were in this form. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger had also washed up, along with Chrome Brutus, Coyote Tango and Tacit Ronin. Their pilots all showed up as well. They were all in the centre of the mess hall, listening to Marshall Pentecost speak.

"Rangers, Lieutenants, Jaegers. It is time. We are certain that a new Breach will open up soon. Also, the UN has said that they will have to inspect the shatterdome. If they like it, we get funding. If they don't, we don't. Jaegers, please remain in your Jaeger forms for the rest of the day, also, you will have to go to school. If the UN finds out what is happening, it will not be nice. You will be sent to a Shatterdome school, with Shatterdome kids. Is that clear?" Marshal Pentecost said to the Jaegers.

"Question!"

"Yes, Gipsy?"

"What is school?"

 **#########################**

"So, that's what school is?" Pride asks as Rudy finishes explaining.

"Yup! They'll put you in the twelfth grade, since you look seventeen-ish. Remember, don't draw your weapons in school. If you do, don't activate your missiles. The principal and the teachers know about this, and you will always be in a class with at least one other Jaeger in it. Remember, your new name is Paul Spinz, my cousin. Ok?" Rudy finished, patting his Jaeger on the shoulder.

"Ok!" He replied cheerfully.

"Here, you will need this. This is an identity card, you will need it to access some areas of the school! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"Let's go then!" Pride answered cheerfully, hopping in the car.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"Um… How long is this? I mean, each 'class?'" Ontarian Pride asked.

"About 45 minutes! You have seven classes to go to and lunch, and it's over! I'll see you at 3:15! "

"I don't think I like this much, mate." Striker, or Steven said.

"I don't think anyone does!" Crimson, or Zhu Wei Tang replied. "We have to go, or they'll throw us in something called 'jail.' All you do is sit there and wait."

"Well, I don't want to go there!"

"We're going to be late! Guys, use our comlinks for urgent stuff. Striker, Chrome, let's go!" The former Canadian Mark IV cried, walking down the hall. "We have… What's Homeroom/History?"

"It's about what happened before our time, mate, according to this book right here."

"Won't that be boring?" Chrome asked, walking in the classroom.

"Welcome! You're the new students, right? I'm Ms. Aberfoyle, your new homeroom teacher and history teacher. Please, introduce yourselves to the class!" She greeted the three Jaegers

"Hi, I'm Paul Spinz." Ontarian Pride simply said as he gestured towards Striker.

"The name's Steven Hansen."

"I'm Brutus Amorak"

"Ok! Welcome! Please take your seats! Now, class, turn to page 420 in your history books."

 **#########################**

"Alright! We are playing some Doctor Dodgeball today! You will be marked by your speed and agility. Get into two teams!" The Gym teacher bellowed as he blew a whistle. Striker, Pride, Chrome and Gipsy got on one team, while Northern, Tacit, Coyote and Cherno were on the other. Crimson had asked to sit out because of his third arm.

"Who's gonna be the doctor?"

"Give Paul a chance, he's new and he's pretty fast."

"Yeah, sure. Let's get going!"

As the whistle went, Striker rushed forward and grabbed one of those blue and red plush balls. Pride grabbed a special golden one. Striker hurled it immediately, hitting a tall but obese boy in the eye.

"Cherinkov! Out!" The Gym teacher bellowed as a shorter but thinner boy hands Cherinkov an ice pack. Just as Pride was about to hurl his ball, an announcement came on the loudspeakers.

"Attention all students and staff of The Hong Kong PPDC High School, the first Category VI Kaiju is heading towards the city. Please head toward the basement bunkers in an orderly fashion. I repeat, a Category VI Kaiju is heading towards Hong Kong and we are under lockdown." The students in the gym all screamed except a certain nine. They hurried towards the exit of the school, only to be stopped by Ms. Aberfoyle and the Gym Teacher.

"What are you nine doing?" Ms. Aberfoyle demanded.

"You won't understand. Just let us through, we're the only hope in stopping that Cat VI!" Northern pleaded.

"Absolutely not! You are heading to the bunkers, do you understand?" She screamed back. Ontarian Pride nodded at Chrome Brutus and they both shifted into halfway form. The two teachers stood back, their jaws dropping low.

"This is why." Pride explains briefly while extending his sting blades. "Go!"

"St-Steven's Striker Eureka. That's why he's so fast and agile." The Gym Teacher said, stunned.

 **#########################**

The group of nine ran towards the Shatterdome, Gipsy, Pride, Crimson, Striker and Chrome using their rocket boosters to move faster. As they entered their positions they shifted to full Jaeger form.

"Wait a minute… If me and Matt are piloting Pride then who is piloting Northern?" Rudy notices as he steps inside the Conn-Pod.

"We are." Kevin and Kyle's voices respond over LOCCENT."

"Kev? You got revived like the Jaegers?"

"Of course. Now, Rudy, I am getting back in Pride after we slice that bastard to six pieces is that clear?"

"Of course."

The Jaegers were dropped in the water and they started wading towards the Cat. VI, codenamed Loiterer.

"That bastard's ugly as f-"

"Striker!"

"-uck." Striker finishes as Herc scolds him for swearing.

"What kind of douche has three tails, three heads and a third arm coming out of its chest?" Chrome wonders out loud.

"This guy!" Pride replies as he delivers a charged punch to the Kaiju's central head

"Take this!" Striker yells as he punches it in the right head

"And dis!" Cherno replies as he punches it in the left head.

"Ugh!" Coyote grunts as he hits Loiterer with one of his mortars.

"Alright, time to end this bastard." Hu says as he activates Crimson's saw blades.

"Thunderc-" The foursome begins, but is cut short by one of Loiterer's tails, the club-like one.

"Oh, not again! I get it now, the pincer tail's used to intimidate Crim, the acid sac is used to scare the heck outta Cherno, the knife-tails are to scare us, the third arm is to remind Pride of something, the muscular arms are to take out Northern, the heads are to kill Coyote and Tacit and the claws are used to kill Chrome. Those Precursors have gotten smart." Gipsy says sadly as she readies her plasma cannon.

"Hey, just because we were dead dosen't mean that we can't be part of the fun!" Zeke yelled as he pushed Gipsy aside and readied Chrome's gatling rockets.

"We need help!" Jin yelled as the triplets desperately waved their arms around. The Mark-IV could not get up by its own.

"That's Crimson's only flaw! Deal with it. Now, don't step on Crim and we'll be alright."

"Alright. Sting blade activated, SparkFist fully chared. Missiles engaging."

"Missiles engaging."

"Rockets engaging."

"Plasma cannon online."

"Incendiary cannons ready."

"Fangblades activated."

"Mortars loaded."

"Let's get this ugly bastard!" Raleigh cried, firing the plasma cannon rapidly. The Category VI known as Loiterer turned into a heap of pulverized, burnt, blown up and cut up Kaiju meat.

"Smells worse than the Kwoon after recruiting day. Believe me, you do not want to smell that." Kyle announces after Gipsy nervously fires the rest of her rounds into the Kaiju.

"Ded." Cherno announces.

"You DON'T SAY?" All the Canadian Jaegers echo as Kyle scoffs.

"You guys never get any more original than that, huh?"


End file.
